


It's Cool

by TiffanyF



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a fan-appreciation project, this was written for Steven Moffat. Amy asks the Doctor what he would really like for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cool

“Doctor, have you ever actually had a Christmas?” Amy asked.

Rory, who was holding a couple of cables for the Doctor, who had decided that the console needed repairs mid-flight, almost dropped them in surprise. He had no clue where that question had come from, as they were talking about where they were going to travel next. “What?”

“Christmas,” Amy said. “You know, the winter holiday where everyone gets together and exchanges presents. Doctor, you’ve always given things to others on Christmas, but have you ever celebrated the holiday yourself?”

“Bit busy down here, Pond,” the Doctor said around the sonic screwdriver. “Now is not the time to be talking about Christmas.”

Amy and Rory both flinched as sparks filled the air, but Amy wouldn’t back down. “So, take us back to Earth then,” she said. “That’s where I want to go next. I want to go back and celebrate Christmas properly.”

“If you don’t hush a moment, we won’t be going anywhere.” The Doctor dropped the sonic screwdriver on the floor, pushed up, grabbed a cable from Rory and vanished back under the console.

“Just leave it,” Rory suggested. “He’s a bit preoccupied right now.”

“Nearest safe planet, here we come,” Amy sighed, ducking as sparks flew again.  
**

Amy didn’t give up. She kept after the Doctor about Christmas until he took her back to Earth just for a little peace and quiet in the TARDIS. He loved Christmas, loved being able to give presents to others, help them find what they wanted; finding the small spark that was buried inside them and helping it to grow. He did have a Christmas list, but it wasn’t something that anyone would realistically be able to give him. It was a list he would reference, but never show to anyone.

“What is she really up to?” he asked Rory after Amy vanished out into the crowds of London to shop.

“I have no idea,” Rory replied. “When she gets like this, it’s easier to just go along with her until something new catches her eye. Doctor, what would you like if you could have anything for Christmas?”

“Anything?”

“Yeah, anything in time and space.”

The Doctor smiled sadly and looked down at the console. “To not be alone,” he said softly.

“You’re not alone. You have us.”

“I do have you, and you’re great, don’t get me wrong, Rory. You and Amy are wonderful and I’m happy to have you both with me, but you’re humans. You’re aliens. Or, I’m the alien. Depends on who we’re talking to, but we’re not the same. You have Amy and your father and friends. Amy has you and your family and friends. I have me.”

Rory sat down in one of the chairs. “You want your people back.”

“The ultimate wish,” the Doctor said. “One that I will never be able to fulfill. If I were to go back and change anything then the universe would be destroyed, and I can’t let that happen. So much life in the universe, it deserves a chance to live. For them, I’ll be alone.”

“Doctor, you give something to everyone. What do people give you?”

“Hope.”

“Hope?”

“Hope. Especially humans. You people have so much hope inside of you, I can see and feel all the potential within you all,” the Doctor said with a smile. “Is that Pond back already?”

Amy shut the door behind her and bounced up the stairs to join her boys. “You landed in June, Doctor,” she accused. “Bit hard to celebrate Christmas in the middle of summer. So we’ll have to make do with a gift exchange.”

“But I don’t have anything to give you,” the Doctor said. “How can it be an exchange when it’s one-sided?”

“You let us travel with you, that’s a good enough present for us,” Amy said. She handed the Doctor the colorfully wrapped box she’d brought back with her. “This is to say thank you.”

The Doctor sat down on the floor next to the console and studied the box from every angle. “How am I supposed to find out what’s in it?” he asked. “This paper is covering the box.”

“It’s wrapping paper,” Amy said with a sigh. She sat down next to the Doctor and pointed to one of the sides. “See there, there’s a join with tape on it. You can pull there and rip the paper off.”

“I’m supposed to tear it?”

“That’s part of the fun.”

The Doctor turned the box around in his hands a few more times and then grinned, ripping the paper off and sticking the bow on Rory’s head. Amy ended up with the ribbon wrapped around her hair and knew it would be weeks before they found all the pieces of wrapping paper. “What is it?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s a teddy bear,” Amy replied. “Dressed as you.”

The cream-colored bear was dressed in a button down shirt, braces, trousers, boots and a tiny bow-tie. On his head between his ears was a red fez. Rory covered his eyes and sighed. “You went to Build-a-Bear, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. Where else would I be able to find matching clothes like that?”

“Where’s his jacket?” the Doctor asked. “What do I do with him?”

“You cuddle him when you feel lonely,” Amy replied. “I couldn’t find a nice jacket, so we’ll have to come back and look again. But Doctor, teddy bears are cool. Every child will tell you that.”

“They are?” The Doctor smiled and stood, putting the bear on the console securely. “Well then, he can sit there and watch. So, where do we go next?”

“It’s Rory’s pick,” Amy said.

“Somewhere safe and sane,” Rory replied. “Where no one is going to try and hurt us in any way. No weapons at all even.”

“I know the perfect place,” the Doctor smiled. “They banned weapons three hundred years in the future, and won’t even let people pick up rocks. It’s the perfect place for a short holiday.”

“Every time you say something like that, it goes wrong.”

“Well then, why don’t we let the bear drive?” the Doctor asked. “Then we know we’ll end up somewhere cool.”

“Doctor, he’s not alive.”

“He is if I say he is. He can drive. I’ll just be over here.”

If they hadn’t know the TARDIS was sentient, Amy and Rory might have been slightly concerned when the ship started on it’s own. The Doctor grinned and leaned back in his chair. He knew the TARDIS would take them to the location he programmed in before sitting down. Amy and Rory didn’t need to know that though. Time to continue the adventure and see everything in space and time. Life wasn’t as hard to manage when he was traveling, or running for his life. Maybe having the bear would help a little too. It was something he would have to explore. Amy had to be right, she knew about Earth things, but he also knew how River Song reacted to anything he thought was cool. The Doctor made a note to hide the bear in his room. He didn’t want his new friend to end up shot. Then he would be alone again. Alone was not a feeling he liked and ran from as often as he could.


End file.
